


Idle Hands

by jane3876



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, cute and fluffy, natsu being a closet perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane3876/pseuds/jane3876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, she brushed it off and forgot about it. The second time, she assumed it was a freak accident. But the third time she wasn't fooled. There was no mistaking it. Natsu had just groped her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

 

The first time it had happened, Lucy had thought she’d imagined it. After all, it had been in the heat of battle and her attention hadn’t exactly been focused as to exactly where Natsu had grabbed her, only that she was still alive because of him. And he had quickly let go, turning to face their enemy. The fact that the imprint of his warm hand still tingled on the curve of her backside didn’t really register at the time and she had forgotten about it quickly.

The second time it happened, she knew it had happened, but was convinced it was still an accident. Another brawl had broken out in the guild and as a way to unwind after a long stressful week of missions, Natsu had jumped in full heartedly, leaving her to stand on the sidelines. Lucy had just turned to Mira to order something to sip on for the duration of the fight when she had been pushed from behind. Landing painfully on her stomach, she had been about to struggle to her feet and give hell when the distinct feel of a very masculine hand pressed into her backside made her squeak. Her face had turned an impressive shade of red and her head had whipped to the side to snap at whoever the groping hand belonged to, only to come face to face with Natsu. A very unconscious Natsu. Whose hand was still on her ass. Huffing, she had labeled it a freak accident and moved on.

Third times the charm, however. The third and final time she had felt it happen, there was no fight, no brawl to cover up the hand on her backside to blame it on. No, there had only been her , in her bed, blissfully asleep when it happened. She had been on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow and her mind struggling against the pull of consciousness. She had been surrounded by the warmth of the sheets and the Dragon Slayer that had sneaked in the night before. Natsu’s hand had been resting on the back for most of the night and hadn’t moved. Until just then. His fingers had twitched before the palm of his hand had slide down, past the hem of her shorts and had curved around her backside and he _squeezed._ She had jumped away with an indignant yelp, her head shooting up and her eyes wide with shock. Turning her head, she saw just how close his face was to hers, his eyes closed and his breathing even. She would have assumed he was still sleeping and had been dreaming if it hadn’t been for the minute twitch of the corner of his lips. The bastard was awake. He was awake and trying to pretend he was asleep while he _groped her ass._

It wasn’t that she was shocked that her ass had been groped. It had happened far too often for her comfort in the years she had been on her own before Fairy Tail. What shocked her was the fact that it was _Natsu_ that was groping her, and trying to _hide_ it. From practiced way he kept his face still and his breathing even, he had done this before. It just happened that this time Lucy had been on the cusp of consciousness and woken up. Just how often had he done this while she was sleeping? While she thought back on the other two instances, other moment began to come to her attention. The way he would grab her every time to pull her away from a shot that she could have dodged on her own. The way he always stood just a little too close to be socially acceptable whenever they were together.

It seemed as if Natsu had a thing for her ass. Pursing her lips, Lucy laid her head back down on her pillow, her eyes never leaving her partner’s face. Leaving his hand on her backside, she shifted her hips a little. Yep. With every movement, his hand followed, his fingers curling into her skin to keep purchase. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Natsu.” She didn’t bother whispering, she knew he was awake.

There was a moment of silence before Natsu’s lips twitched into a grin. “Yeah, Luce?”

“Would you mind getting you hand off my ass?” She shook her hips to emphasise her point.

One dark eye fluttered open and a full blown grin broke out on her face. “Yeah, I would mind. It’s comfy.”

She huffed again and reached back to grip his wrist. Before she could pull his hand away, his other reached around and pulled her against him, flipping them so their fronts pressed against each other. Through all of it, his hand remained cupped around her backside firmly. She bit her lip and could feel her cheeks heat, her hands coming up to push against his chest.

“Natsu! What are you doing?”

His eyes danced down at her. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m claiming what’s mine.”

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. “ _Yours?_ My ass is _yours?”_

“Yep. And everything else attached to it.”

She opened her mouth to yell, probably breaking the sound barrier in the process, but was silenced but his lips pressing against hers. Pulling back after a few heated moments once she had relaxed and began to kiss him back, Natsu grinned down at her. “Got a problem with it?”

She bit her lip and couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up. Cupping the back of his neck, she grinned at his cheekily while he free hand found its way down his back to cup his own backside, pressing their hips together intimately. “Nope. As long as your ass is mine too.”

He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t protest as she pulled him down to kiss him senseless.


End file.
